dreams come true
by lostinsvu
Summary: It's basically about olivia's dreams and how her and Elliot's life turn out. e/o all the way no copyright intended
1. Chapter 1

This was what she was waiting for forever. Olivia Benson was marring her best friend and partner Elliot Stabler. She was in the brides room with her bridesmaids and her flower girl. (Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and her friends Alex and Casey) Elliot was across the hall with his groomsmen and ring bearer. (Dickie, Fin, Munch and Eli as ring bearer) Olivia was dreaming of this day her whole life and especially getting married to Elliot. All of a sudden their captin stepped in and said "is the bride ready". Everyone said yes and he stepped in to see liv in a mermaid wedding dress. "Wow, you look great" he said and liv took his hand and said "the question is, is he ready". Everyone started out laughing. "Oh I hope so". Everyone lined up where they where supposed to be. (Kathleen with Dickie, Alex with Fin and Casey with Munch, then Maureen as maid of honor, and last but not least Lizzie as flower girl and Eli as ring bearer) Then the music started playing and out they went. Then it was here comes the bride. She and her captin started walking down the aisle. Once she got to the end she was accominied by Elliot. Then the preacher started and once they got to the end he said "I now prenounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride and Elliot grabbed her into a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped.

5 Months later

It was good day for Elliot and Olivia Stabler. She went to the doctor because she didn't feel to well. Then that was when she found out the news. She was pregnant.

Meanwhile back at the precinct Elliot and the others were feeling a little uncomfodable because they were waiting for Olivia to come back from the doctor. All of a sudden Olivia walked in said "hey guys". Everyone jumped up (Elliot first of course). "Hey, how did the doctors visit go?" "um.. I think we need Casey and Alex here for the news" "I'll call Casey" said Munch "and I'll call Alex" said Elliot. The two got down to business. About five minutes later both the girls ran in. "where here, whats the news"?!?!?! "Alright slow down get captin out here so I can tell him too." Fin ran to the captins window and nocked on it. Captin came out and and was ready for the news. Um…. I'm…..pregnant!!!!!!!! Elliot ran up and gave his wife a big hug. Everyone yelled "yes"!!!!!!!!!!! Casey said "how far along are you?" "two months." "wow" "So do you know the gender?" "yes" It's- wait El do you want to know? "I'm still standing aren't I" Alright well it's one girl and one boy. *wide eye* "congrats" "thanks you guys."

2 months later

Olivia was now 4 months pregnant. While she was on the force, one case got really personal to Elliot and he started screaming at her. She got fed up with it and she said "well I guess that means I have to leave"? "what is that suppose to mean?" "It means buy El" *she takes off in her car* "what did I just do" Elliot said. Meanwhile liv was in her car the song "consider me gone" came on it got to liv. She dicided she wasn't gonna do this so she went to Captin Cragens house and decided that she would talk to El tommaro and went to sleep in the spare room. The next day liv woke up and said that she was going into work early that morning. Then when she got there the only people that where there was Fin and Munch. "what are you doing here so early"? "El started yelling at me yesterday and so I ran. After I got in my car and thought about it I was thinking about the babies and I new that they couldn't grow up with no father". "So I came early to think how I was going to fix things." "Here comes Elliot" both Fin and Munch say at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

"El, can I talk to you for a minute"? "Yeah su-Wait what are you doing here I thought you ran"? "Can we go to the interrogation room?" "Sure." "I did but after I thought about it I new that the babies can't grow with no father to spoil them". "Thanks for not running or leaving Liv." They both walk back into the squad room "Sooo?!?!?" Munch and Fin say over lapping each other. "We are back together!!!" "Yes!!!" Fin and Munch go to there chat room to tell Casey and Alex what happened. They both typed "back together." Then Olivia and Elliot got on and typed hey cut it out we wanted to tell them! Sorry they typed. They went home to see Reen, Leen, Lizzie, Dickie and Eli. They talked for a little while and then Elliot says "I think we still need to pick some names for the little ones." "Alright, well I am thinking that the first name of the girl will be Grace" Maureen says really fast. "Michelle" Kathleen said for the middle name for her new little sister. "Grace Michelle sounds good." Olivia said looking over to Elliot. "Now we need a name for the little boy" Elliot says. Dickie jumps up and says "Elliot." "Ok now we need a middle name" Elliot and Olivia say. "Isaac" Elliot says for his new son's middle name. "Ok, so we no the names these little one's" Elliot say's as he places a hand on his wife's growing stomach.

3 months later

Olivia was now 7 months pregnant. Elliot was at work that she knew of. As she walked around her new twin's room she saw all the memories that they would make in the room. She was so mesmerized she didn't hear the front door open. "Liv come here" she heard from the kitchen. "SURPRISE!!!!!" everyone yelled. She put her hands over mouth to make her not scream. The house was decorated with pink and blue decorations for her baby shower. "Thanks you guys for all the decorations and the presents and everything from taking me to doctors appointments to just coming to visit or make food, everyone enjoy!!!" Later on Olivia said "everybody can I have your attention since Elliot gave me the okay I would like to tell you the babies names, Baby A, the girl will be Grace Michelle Stabler and Baby B, the boy will be Elliot Isaac Stabler jr. and I also would like for you to know that the babies c-section will be on June 1 at 1pm. Thanks everyone for coming". That night after everyone left the kids got there baths and showers and everybody went to bed. Olivia had a Doctors visit the next day. They both got the kids ready and went to the Doctors. The Doctors did the ultrasound and both the babies were healthy. After the Doctors appointment Olivia and Elliot had to go to work so they dropped Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli off at Kathy's house. Then they went to work. "Hey, how are Grace and Elliot jr.? "Two healthy and big I might add babies." "Yeah" there Captain said.


	3. Chapter 3

8 months 1 day pregnant

SVU Precinct

Elliot was out on the field. "OWWW" Olivia said. "You okay" Fin says looking up from his paper work. "Yeah just a little sore." "Well just to be sure let's go to the hospital for the babies' sake. "Okay, but I need to tell captain that we are leaving meanwhile can you call Elliot and tell him to meet us at the Hospital." Olivia gets up and goes to tell captain while Fin gets his phone. He calls Elliot and hear's "Stabler" "hey meet me and Liv at the Seal view, I think she might be going into Labor." "Okay I'll be there in a second." Both officers hang up.

15 Minutes later

"We need a Nurse" Fin calls out. A young nurse comes over. "Okay how far along are you?" "8 months one day" she says in pain. "Okay I need you to stay out here sir." "Alright just give me news soon." The nurse nods then runs off to help Olivia. Then the big wooden door closes. Then he sees Elliot getting out of his car and running in. "hey what happened is everyone okay?" "They just wheeled her back." "Family of Olivia Stabler" a young Asian doctor says. Just then the Stabler children, Casey, Alex, melinda, Munch, and there Captain run in. "Now we are all here" Fin says. The doctor smiles and says "Mrs Stablers condition is stable and she made a request that she would like to talk to a Maureen Stabler and a Kathleen Stabler before everyone comes in." "Okay" the oldest girl's said. The doctor and the girls walk until they get to a room. The doctor says "she's in here." "Hey Olivia" the girls say. "Hey girls come over here" Olivia motions to a coach for them to sit. "The reason I wanted you to come back here first is because I wanted you to take Lizzie and Dickie and Eli off to somewhere private and tell them" she paused and started crying and finished "that the babies might be here earlier than excpected. I also would like you guys to tell your dad and grandpa Don and tell them to tell everyone else" Maureen and Kathleen start crying "Alright" both of the girls say as they walk out of the room.

20 minutes later (waiting room)

"Why aren't they back yet" Elliot says. All of a sudden the big wooden doors open and the two Stabler girls come out and as Kathleen goes over to the group Maureen runs for the stairs Elliot going after her. Everyone looks at Kathleen confused. "Don't look at me I wasn't the one who did it and also since one of the people that she wanted us to tell isn't here I guess I should go a head and tell all of you guys. Um there is no easy way to say this but she wanted me and Maureen to tell dad and grandpa Don that she was probably" she leans her head down "going to have the babies a little early earlier than expected." Everyone did a deep sigh and the girls started crying. Meanwhile on the stairs, "Maureen" Elliot says looking for his daughter. He hears crying down the stairs. Knowing his daughter he runs down the stairs. He see's his daughter against the wall crying. "What's wrong" he asks his oldest daughter. She shook her head " she and the babies it can't be." "What about Olivia and the babies" Elliot says concerned. She shakes her head and says "she's having the babies early" she says as she starts crying again. He holds his daughter as he starts figuring out what was making his daughter cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia is lying in her bed day dreaming. She was remembering the day she found out she was pregnant. Then she heard a knock at her door. She was shook out of dreams when she felt some one's arms around her. She says "I'm sorry Ellio-"Elliot stops her "don't be sorry you are giving me two more of the greatest things in my life." That made her smile. Then they both heard a knock at her door. They both said come in. Everyone pilled in the small room. Captain comes over first and hugs her and says when are you scheduled for your c-section?" "Ah well I did want you to know that the doctor is letting two of you to come in with me and Elliot and I wanted to ask Maureen and Kathleen if they would want to come and to answer your question I am scheduled to go up in 3..2..1." Just then the nurse came in and told everyone that it's time. Everyone came out and went to the waiting room except Maureen and Kathleen. "Okay so I will take Olivia up to the operating room and meanwhile I want you to get dressed and I'll come get you when we are done getting her ready." "Okay" the three Stablers say.

15 minutes later

The nurse comes out of the elevator and Elliot and the two girls were already ready. "You ready to be a dad again" Maureen says. Elliot laughs. Then they all get on the elevator and the nurse pushes level five. When they get to the fifth floor the nurse leads them to the operating room. Elliot and the girls go over to Olivia and the doctor says "Olivia are you ready?" Olivia says "ready as I'll ever be." The doctor laughs and says "alright I need the scalpel." About five minutes later they both hear a cry. Grace Michelle was born. Meanwhile in the waiting room, "I hope she's okay" Captain says. Back in the operating room ten minutes after his sister was born the doctor announced "well hi little guy." Elliot jr. was born. Olivia just smiled at Elliot. "Girl's would you like to carry them to the NICU" Olivia says to Maureen and Kathleen. "Yeah" they both say. The nurse hands the little babies to the new sisters. The girl's walk out of the room with a nurse. The group waits outside when the two big wooden doors open and the two girls out with the new newborns. The captain call's the group over when he looks up. The group comes over from where they were sitting and look at the new babies as they get put into incubators. "How's Olivia" they all say. "She did great" Maureen says. Then the big wooden doors open and Olivia was holding Elliot's hand. They said "if you listen you can just hear their cries." Then they wheeled her into an elevator and everyone else got on the next elevator and met Elliot on the 2 floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone gets off the elevator and sees Elliot holding little Gracie through the glass window. Elliot puts Gracie down in her incubator and comes out and says "Alright so since they were born early Gracie is four pounds and twelve ounces and Ej is five pounds straight across." "The nurse said that one of you can come in at a time and Olivia said if we were in this situation that she wanted Captain to come in first" Elliot says. Captain follows Elliot into the NICU. Captain goes over to Elliot Jr. Elliot goes over to Gracie. About two minutes later Elliot and the captain come out and Elliot says "since their aren't that many more hours in the visiting hours and we still want to see Olivia; the nurse is letting everyone come in and you to Eli. "Yea" little Eli says. They all enter the NICU and crowed around the two incubators. Eli says "baby look so small." Everyone laughs at his comment. Elliot says "okay so let's let the little babies rest and meanwhile we can go see Olivia." "I'm going home tell liv I said congrats and I'll be back to see her tomarow" Munch says. "Alright see you tomarow" Elliot says. Everyone follows Elliot to the nurses station and Olivia's nurse recognized them and says "228." They all nod. They finally reach the room. They walk in and see Olivia resting. "Hey" she says. "Hey" everybody says. "Munch says congrats and he will try to get here tomarro" Fin says. "Okay" she says. All of a sudden they hear a knock at the door. Fin goes and opens the door. There is a nurse standing at the door with a small cart with the newest Stabler boy. She comes in and Fin fallows her with a smile on his face. "Well I guess this little guy wants his mom and dad" Fin says. Olivia laughs and puts out her arms as the nurse puts the small boy in her arms. The nurse leaves. "hey guys we are going home" Maureen says. "Okay, I'll walk you guys down" Elliot says. "Alright, Eli go over to dad" Maureen says. They leave the room. "Yeah I'm going to go to, I've got court I'll be back when I can" Alex says first and then Casey. The only people in the room was Fin, Olivia, and their captain. The room was silent. Then Olivia spoke up "hey did anyone call Melinda and George?" "Yeah, I did but they should be hear by now" their Captain says. He pull's out his phone dials Melinda's number and put's it on speaker phone. "Hey I just parked I'm down stairs waiting for the elevator what room are you in?" "228" "Okay I have to go elevator just opened." "Okay, bye." The call ended and then he dialed George's number. "hey I just got out of traffic I'll be there in 5 minutes." "Okay" they said. Then the door opened and Elliot and Melinda came in with a bag from the gift shop. "Hey were are the girl's at" Elliot asks his wife. "They had to go to work tommaro" Olivia said. "Oh, Melinda got the babies some stuff" he says as Melinda hands her the bag. "You didn't have to do this" Olivia says as she takes the bag. She opens the bag and pulls out the little pink bunny and the blue bunny. "Awww, thanks" she says. "Your welcome and their should be some more stuff in the bag." "Oh." She looks farther into the bag and pulls out one shirt that was pink and said 'my dad spoils me' and a blue shirt that said 'my mom spoils me'. "Now that is cute" their Captain says. "Thanks Melinda" Olivia says giving her a hug. "Your welcome, both of the babies are so cute." "Thanks" Olivia and Elliot say. "Your welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot's phone started to ring and he walked out of the room. He said "Stabler". He heard coughing and an EMS come on. "Detective Stabler this is John, is your psychologist George Haung"? "Yeah" he said unsure of what was going on. "He was in a car accident were taking him to the hospital" he said. "Hold on" he said as he entered the room again. He called his captain over and they leave the room and Elliot tells John to repeat what he said and puts the phone on speaker phone. "George Haung was in a car accident we are bringing him to the hospi- beep"-. He looks at Captain and hears he's crashing and the phone went dead. Captain poked his head in Olivia's room and told them the news and Olivia started crying and Melinda said "you guy's go I'm going to stay with Olivia" she said handing her a tissue and giving her a hug. Everyone leaves and they go down stairs to the emergency room and Olivia's nurse that helped her when she came in said "hey how is she"? Elliot said "she had the babies early but the babies are well in fact Elliot Jr. is in the room with Olivia right now". "So what are you doing down here" the nurse said. "One of are friends was in a car accident and we are waiting for the ambulance to get here, you might of gotten a call his name is George Haung". "Oh yeah I'm actually his nurse"the nurse said. Just then the ambulance came in the emergency bay. "Here he is" the nurse said. The doctor's came over and helped the EMS. He was able to sit up but had some deep cuts. They took him back and about fifteen minutes later the doctor came out and said "family of George Haung". Everyone stood up and went over to the doctor and the doctor said "he got some deep cuts and we were able to fix the cuts and he should be out in a little while". "Thank you" the guys said. "I'm going to tell Olivia that he's fine and I'll call one of you guy's to get his room number" there captain said. "Ok" Elliot and Fin say and they go the different ways. Captain got in the elevator and pressed 2 and the elevator moved up and seconds later the doors open and he sees Melinda crying on the waiting room couch and he run's over to her. "What's going on" he said. "Olivia had a seizure from being overwhelmed and they are trying to get her stabilized" Melinda said. "How is Haung" she said. "He's fine he'll be out in a little while" he said. "I have to get down stair's text me if there is a change" he said. "Okay I will" Melinda said. Captain gets back on the elevator and goes down stairs. He text's Fin and told him the news and not to tell Elliot and to find out what room they were in. He was already heading down the hall and Fin stuck his head out the room and he ran to the room and told Elliot and Elliot ran out of the room soon followed by Fin. Then Captain got a phone call. He called Elliot and Fin back down the hall. He answered the phone and Melinda was on the phone. He put it on speaker and said "Hey Melinda, how is she"? She answered "they were able to calm her down but she has a tube down her throught". "No, no, no, I'll be up there in a minute". "Okay" Melinda said. The call ended. Before you knew it Elliot was down the hall waiting for the elevator. Fin nodded to captain and ran down to the elevator right before it opened. Captain went in the room and asked "what did you do to yourself". "I'm sure you already know and what's up with Olivia"? "She had a seizure and is fine now but she has a tube down her throught". The doctor came in and said "your free to go". Then the phone started to ring and George picked it up and finished soon after and said "Olivia woke up, let's go". "Oh, okay" Captain said.


End file.
